


The Queen and the Plumber

by Stubbed_Toe



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Drinking Breastmilk, Ejaculate, F/M, Large Breasts, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stubbed_Toe/pseuds/Stubbed_Toe
Summary: Mario has been having a slow couple of weeks with his princess, so when an attractive and horny Queen Bowsette(?!) comes through his front door... who is he to turn her down?





	The Queen and the Plumber

one day mario's penis was bigg nd swollen. he needed to make it explode so that he could sit normally without his sack being a buttcushion beneath his ass, but peach never fucks him anymore. suddenly bowsette bursts through the door. "bowser is that you" "yes mario i am bowser" "what happened to you? and nice boobs by the way, thicc ass too" "i put on the super crown and now im a girl but my pussy is wet so i need your magnum dong" "ok sure your ass is smooth too. take off your clothes and eat ur panties" "ok" then mario went and sticked his throbbing dick into bowsettes tight pussy "fuck ur tight" "oooohh yeah go faster and harder mario" so mario started going faster. then he took a super mushroom from beside him and ate it and his 7 inch dong became 11 inches while inside bowsettes pussy "ooh mario thats too big! im gonna rip in half" so mario continued pounding the ever living shit out of bowsettes pussy until it ripped through the middle but bowsette was so horny that she didnt realise. "turn around so i can stick it up your ass" bpowsette said "ok" and stuck her fat ass into the air. mario stuck a mini mushroom inside her ass and it became 10x tighter and touched a mega mushroom to his dick, taking it from 11 inches to 28 inches and it was 10 inches across. then mario shoved his huge cock into her ass and started plowing her from behind. her voluptous boobs was bouncing around with each thrust "ooh mario im gonna cum!!!" "cum for me you little cumslut" so bowsette came and her ass started clenching around marios cock and then marios ballsacks started getting smalelr as he pumped load after load, each one equal to 10 kilos of cum, into her small asshole as he came harder than two neutron stars colliding together. "oh fuck bowsette fuck fuck im coming" "come in me master mario!" and he kept pumping gallons of jizz into her tight hole and her belly began to fill up bigger and bigger. soon bowsette looked prenagnt but really it was just so much cum in her intestines and going up into her belly. marios ballsack was still only 25% done so then bowsette turned the top of her body around and pushed marios face into her boobs and stuck one nipple into his mouth as she kept touching her completly obliterated pussy and clit. her 100ddd boobs got huger as mario filled his stomach with her yumy milk. mario began cumming 10x faster but also 10x harder so he was now 50% close to his normal ballsize but with each blast bowsettes ass got further destroyed and each cumshot rocketed out into her, causing her belly to look like it was getting punched from the inside with each blow. soon mario finished the milk of the first titty and start drinking the second one emptty. then he came even faster as bowsette became almost completely overflowed with his white itialian cum. then marios ballsack was at the normal size and his huge cock was still 15 inches long and 4 inches wide inside bowsers 1 inch diameter asshole. bowsette was absolutely filled to the brim, as in her asshole was full of cum and it was going all the way through her digestive tract backwards until it reached her mouth so she was now drooling jizz but swallowing it back down and she was a fatass now. then mario got an idea so he took a mini mushroom again and used it on bowsettes ass, making it even smaller so it was just half inch big and he used another mega mushroom making his dick 3 feet long and 6 inches wide while his ballsack went back to being as big as a car. totally ripping her ass to shreds but it was still fat and big. bowsette screamed "ah mario!! one more round i need more of your sticky cum in my body" so mario continued for round 2 and 3 as well until bowsette became a water balloon full of cum and bursted shooting his jizz everywhere and then marios genitals went back to normal sized. mario was like "fuck how will i clean all this up and when luigi comes he will be angry" but then he remembered the 1 up mushroom he stored extra in his ass so he pooped it out, but it also shot out all the milk he drank from bowsette like a diahrea waterfall which took 10 minutes. he used it and a mushroom on bowsette so she became alive again and ate all the jizz and milk. when luigi came he said "wow this place looks clean but whats that smell" so mario bought a new house and gave luigi the old one and told him to go fuck peach so he went and also fucked daisy at the same time thanks to his tough endurance (waluigi, luigis wife wasnt happy though). the house was where mario fucked bowsette every 2 hours happily ever after. ebut the 1 up mushrooms industry began running out because of it

**Author's Note:**

> This garbage was just a joke, but if it fits your fancy, that's fine by me. I spent like 2 hours on this cursed shit so feel free to tell me what you think. Did those 2 hours go to waste?


End file.
